


Don't Call Me Angel

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, BL, Chinese, Fanfic, Festival, Gay, Gaycouple, Halloween, HeMo - Freeform, LGBT, Love, M/M, Manga, Manhwa, Romance, Schoollife, Students, Yaoi, boylove, hetian - Freeform, mo - Freeform, oldxian, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: The story took place during when He Tian and Mo were in school and started to date each other. Coincidentally, they got to celebrate Halloween together for the first time as boyfriend. The Things went down during the Ghost festival were just....I did not create the characters or the main story. This is a fan fiction in appreciation to Old Xian who has given us great romance to drown ourselves in.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164
Collections: HETIAN_MOGUANZHAN





	1. Chapter 1

One Day

“…may be this…but this is too revealing…No…ugh…” Jian Yi squatted down near the basketball court, his face buried in the papers spread out before him. The cheers from ongoing basketball game made him look up and accidently he locked eyes with his honey, Zheng XiXi. Immediately, he brightened up and flashed a big smile with a thumb up.  
Zheng XiXi smiled faintly before rejoining the game and Jian Yi went back to his mess. He muttered to himself with hypothetical dark clouds loomed over him.

Suddenly a heavy slap landed on his back and he let out a lout yelp. “Owww! What the hell…Oh it just you, He Tian.” He jumped up and ready to take on the offender but saw that it was his friend and one of many he couldn’t win against in a fight, he mellowed out. He Tian flashed him a smirk and asked, “Yo, what are you doing here, squatting in a corner?” Jian Yi winced, still rubbing his back, and picked up the papers. 

“Knock it off, He Tian. Well….Halloween is coming up so…Wait, come here. This will benefit you too.” Jian Yi beamed bright and threw arm over He Tian’s shoulder and urged him to the nearest bench. 

“Ok, now. Like I said, Halloween is coming up. And there is annual school party.” “Yea, so? It’s the same every year.” Jian Yi slapped He Tian’s forehead and said, “Poor you. This year is different. I mean we got…partners to go there together. Me with XiXi and you with red head. Think about the costumes we can wear together,” Catching up on what he meant, He Tian smiled wide and rubbed Jian Yi’s head happily. “You are smart sometimes.” 

Jian Yi slapped his hand away and said, “That’s rude. To think I thought of sharing this idea with you. Go away.” He pulled the papers back and jumped to his feet. “You are not sharing with me even when I say I will sponsor the costumes?” He Tian said, leaned back on the bench with arms spread out on headrest. 

Jian Yi immediately sat down and spread out his papers again, “Ok, so here is what I have in mind….” The two happily and earnestly discussed about the possible costumes they could dress their boyfriends in. Meanwhile on basketball court, Zheng XiXi sneezed and almost fell flat on his face. Mo Gaung Shan, on the other hand, bit his lip hard while chewing bread and cursed out lout, scaring his surroundings. 

He Tian waited in front of Mo’s classroom in the evening like he always did. Imagining Mo in all the possible costumes for Halloween painted a smile on his face and cheered him up so much, he was beaming when Mo stepped out. Mo, used to his boyfriend waiting him on the way back, dragged his bag lazily out of the room, as he didn’t want to look too eager but stunned on spot when he saw He Tian glowing with brightest smiles. He took a step back, knowing there was danger coming for him. He Tian saw Mo hesitating at the entrance, joyfully went and grabbed Mo’s hand before pulling him to follow him. “Let’s go, Little Mo. We got something to discuss.” “Wait, Wait, hey you bastard. I said wait. I need to change shoes.” 

“No, I am not interested.” As expected, Mo rejected his idea to dress up for Halloween after he explained in length on their way back home. “It will be fun, little Mo. I mean you’ve never joined any of the events before.” Mo scoffed and replied, “Because it a waste of time and I still don’t like those events.” He Tian tried his best to persuade him. “But this will be first event we can go together as couple.” Mo immediately turned red and pushed He Tian away from hugging him. “Wha…what couple? You can go by yourself for all I care. And stop trying to molest me in the street. I will knock your teeth out.” Mo slapped away He Tian’s snaky hands and walked fast, almost running, leaving He Tian in his dust.

He Tian enjoying the honeymoon pleasure smiled as he watched Mo rushing down the road and occasionally looked back at him. And when he was caught, he blushed hard and raised a middle finger toward him. He Tian couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Oh my Little Mo, you are too cute. But marks my words, I will see you in costume by the end of the week.” Making a mental note, he leisurely walked to the black car parked across the road and got in. “Take me to biggest Halloween costume store first. I got things to buy.” 

The next few days were annoying and tiring for Little Mo. He was constantly surprised by outrageous costumes from miniskirts with animal ears to one piece bunny suits. He Tian would pop up during the recess, flashing the embarrassing outfits and yelled out his name. First a few times, he chased him out of the room and it was fine. But after two or three times, he could no longer stand the embarrassment and hid immediately when the lessons ended. It was the worst when the school over. No matter how hard he tried to run away, He Tian caught him and made him put on the costumes which he couldn’t stop taking photos. It went on for three days and finally Mo’s tolerance broke.

“I told you to FUCKING STOP!!” he shouted, angered for real in a long time. The students who walk passed, glanced at the two standing in the school courtyard and whispered to each other. Mo threw the angel wings and halo which seemed to be the theme for today’s harassment. He Tian smiled patiently and picked up the pair of wings, “But I followed what you asked. There’re no revealing clothes with this. Just wings and this circle. Come on, little Mo. You’ll look hella cute in this.” 

Mo was someone who always let his emotions take the reins before rational thinking. Already annoyed by the continuous pestering in previous days and now coupled with the embarrassment made him lose his head. “Cute? To hell with it. And to hell with you. I am not some woman for you to call me cute. When are you going to get that I fucking hate it? I hate annoying things like this. I hate…” “Being with me?” He Tian cut in after listening to Mo exploded into rage with utter calmness.

Hearing it, Mo stopped blurting out the words and his head cooled a little. “Little Mo, I know you don’t like me and you just followed me because I make you feel good.” “What did you just say?” Mo stared at him with wide eyes, veins popping on his forehead. “But I am sincere when I said I love you and want to be in relationship with you. Is it too much of me to want to do something like a couple for once?’’ even though his words were almost pleading, his face remained the same, passive and cold. 

“Cut your bullshit. Did you just say I am with you because I like pleasure? Are you saying I am fucking slut who open his leg to anyone?” His knuckles were turning white and trembled with anger. “I don’t mean it that way but have you ever said what you feel toward me?” He Tian continued to be chill in his speech but his eyes were stern, exuding his inner rage making the atmosphere between the two frighteningly cold. The students looked at the situation from afar in case the two broke into fight and dragged everyone in. 

Mo opened his mouth and closed again, he could feel the words welling up inside his chest and stuck in the throat, starting to make him dizzy. His palms stung as the nails dug into the flesh but he wasn’t aware of it. There was far more agonizing pain piercing through his chest. The two remained silent for a few minutes. “See? You can’t answer me….Haaaa Guess I was too got into it all by myself and annoyed you... This is enough.’’ He Tian broke the silent with a very exasperated sigh and he threw the wings on the bench before turned around and walked away leaving stunned Mo alone.


	2. Halloween

One Day

Mo stood in front in the hall way, casually leaning against the window near He Tian’s class. His hands fidgety about as he looked at the bustling field outside. After their quarrel yesterday, he felt bad having acted the way he did and couldn’t sleep well at night. He tried hard to message him and say sorry but it was always He Tian who messaged or contacted him first. 

It weirded him out and he didn’t know what he should do, passed the night tossing and turning about on bed. That was when he realized how little he been putting efforts in this so called relationship between them and to top it off, the tiff from evening made him felt like he was the worst human being on entire planet. 

Now he stood waiting for the class to finish while trying to stop his legs from running away. Inside his chest, the heart was booming like a drum and strangely his palms were sweaty. The school bell rung loud, making him jumped on spot and nervously, he wiped his hands on pants. Row and row of students came out, the quiet hallway became noisy in few seconds and out of the sea of heads, he noticed Jian Yi. And their eyes met.

“Hey, red head. What are you doing here? It is rare to see you near our classroom. Are you waiting for He Tian?” Jian Yi threw his arms over Mo and carefreely hanged around like he always does. Mo wanted to ask about He Tian but he was worried, it might make him look too desperate, at the same time he couldn’t find a roundabout way to ask him. “Um…” “I guess you are, aren’t you?” Jian Yi laughed and teased Mo who was slowly becoming a tomato. “Who…who is. I just have something I have to give him back. Where is he?” 

Jian Yi pranced around him, enjoying the new development before his eyes. Why did he even think this guy was scary before? “What do you have to give? His boxers?” Mo’s face turned bright red and he kicked Jian Yi’s shin, instantly made the other one shut up and yelled in pain. “Owww…how can you kick someone in shin? You devil…” Mo grabbed his collar and shook him, still burning red. “Ok, ok….he didn’t come to school today. Took a sick leave and asked me to tell the teachers. Can you imagine how selfish he is?” After hearing it, Mo calmed down, feeling disappointed but somewhat relief.

‘’But if you have something to give it to him, why not try it at the party tomorrow? We all gonna meet up anyway.” Jian Yi said, still rubbing his poor leg. Mo nodded, that could work too. He could just apologize to him when they met and with many people around it won’t be as awkward as when they were alone. Leaving the crouched down Jian Yi behind heartlessly, he headed back. He was hesitating to go hang out somewhere. Now he had became so used to He Tian’s presence that it was somewhat lonely all by himself. Trudged himself slowly back to the class, in his mind he was writing a speech. 

The hours blew pass quickly and before he knew it, he was walking by himself back home. Usually it would be with He Tian. He would annoy him so much, before long he would be home. Now walking alone on the same road felt like a life time longer. Sighing deeply, he thought to himself what an unappreciative bastard he was. Even though their houses were in different directions, He Tian would always walk him home. Granted it was noisy and annoying but having his presence beside him was calming. He didn’t dislike it. 

Why was he being an ass about some stupid wings and halo? It would only be a few hours in a crowd of people who would be busy with their stuff to notice him. He could have simply played along with his request at least once. He shook his head. Since they became a couple, aside from spending time at home and sometimes at He Tian’s apartment, there had been no coupley stuff they had done together. He understood why He Tian was so gun ho about it. Well, he would apologize tomorrow and fix this. Patting himself on back, he run the rest of the way home.

“Do you have enough money?” Mo’s mother asked as he sat down and put on the shoes. The way he dressed could be considered dressing up. In brand new yellow shirt and skinny ripped jeans, he looked particularly dashing. His mother was smiling happily seeing her anti social son finally going out to parties and such with friends. That He Tian kid is a great influence on him; she made a mental note to invite him for dinner sometimes. I will be sleeping over at He Tian’s place, Mom. Don’t worry, I have enough.” Mo said throwing on black leather jacket and grabbed his bag where he stored the pair of wings and halo. His mom nodded cheerfully and patted his back as he left. 

Even though the party was held at the school and chaperoned by teachers, it was fairly wild. Some of the delinquents brought alcohol and secretly slipped into fruit cocktails. The band was blasting punk rock music with disco lights and Halloween decorations adorning the assembly hall. Everyone was having fun in ridiculous costumes. Mo stood at the entrance and felt the need to run away. Why the hell the whole school participating? He had never joined any of the school activities in the past so the whole thing was new to him.. 

He quietly made into the hall, avoiding contact with anyone and searched for He Tian. If that guy was here, he would be in the center of everything, surrounded by girls. The thought made him annoyed. What was so good about that guy? Preoccupied by own thoughts, he ran into someone. Both groaned in pain and when they looked at each other, Mo couldn’t hold back a laugh from bursting out which was extremely rare case for him. Jian Yi was dressed as Jerry in mouse ears and paws; behind him Zhang Xi Xi is in Jerry costume. The two looked so silly and funny, he couldn’t keep his face straight. Both stared at him laughing heartily for they had never seen red head made humane expression aside from angry and annoyed face.

After a few minutes, he noticed they were staring and immediately composed himself. Faking a cough, he straightened his face. “Um…Ahem, ahem.” Jian Yi slurped the cup in his hand loudly, his face tinted pink. “Are you done laughing? And why are you not in costume?” Mo gripped his hold on backpack’s strap and said in indifferent voice. “Where is He Tian?” Not bothering with him avoiding question, Jian Yi said, “Don’t know. We were gonna ask you that. Did that guy bail on us?” Zhang Xi Xi held onto Jian Yi as he stumbled. “He been MIA since yesterday. Did you guys fight?” Mo looked down at his feet, a lump stuck inside his throat and he couldn’t answer.

Realizing that was true, Zhang Xi Xi shook his head and handed him a drink. “Well, none of our business but I think you should talk with him. He was so looking forward to tonight. This idiot, as well. Hey, don’t run off Jian Yi! Ah, I gotta go get him.” He immediately ran after Jian Yi who was prancing crazy with his mouse tail bouncing behind him. Mo looked at the two and his heart felt uneasy. He knew He Tian was looking forward to spending time together tonight and it would have been fun like those two idiots if he didn’t act like a jerk. He gulped down the whole cup in one shot drowning his sorrow and self hatred along with alcohol buzzing down the throat. 

“This time I will fix it with my own hands.” Slapping his face hard, he headed out of the hall and raced toward He Tian’s apartment.


	3. Post Halloween

One Day

The elevator dinged but Mo stood inside without moving an inch. He was so nervous, sweat pouring down his back like fountains. What if he couldn’t say sorry straight forward like he planned? That was most likely to happen. The door closed again but he gathered all the courage and pressed it open again. “Shit…” mumbling to himself, he got off the elevator and headed down the corridor. He pressed the intercom and waited, feeling dread inside. Half of him was expecting he wouldn’t be home while the other daring half be like let’s get it over with. He wiped his forehead nervously and waited till a voice asked form intercom. “Who is it?’’ He Tian’s voice was more of a grunt, unpleasant feel all over it. 

He gulped down a mouthful of saliva and tightened his knuckles on strap. “Um, it’s me. Mo Guang Shan.” His voice was a bit meek but he was proud he didn’t run away instantly. There was a pause, pretty long one for Mo who was waiting with dread before He Tian said, “Come in. It’s open.” Sighing deeply, Mo opened the door and went in.   
The lights inside were dimmed down, he could barely see clearly. “He Tian?” he called out as he walked inside. He was not in the living room nor in adjacent kitchen. That left only one place. He must be in bedroom. 

Surrendering to his fate, Mo trudged to the bed room, quietly lifting the curtains as he headed inside. He Tian was standing near the window in pajamas. Correction, he had only the pajama pants on. With his back to Mo, He stood still not turning back. Totally dramatic, Mo thought to himself but he made sure not to say it out loud. “What do you want?” He asked coldly still facing away from him. Mo slipped off his jacket and the bag onto floor. “I…” He had to say it. Come on, mouth. Move.

“Are you here because Jian Yi told you to? If so, don’t bother. Message received. Leave now.” He turned around; his eyes sternly narrowed down at Mo’s face, half lit from the city lights outside the window. Mo shook his head earnestly, “No. I am here on my own.’’ He Tian’s face twitched but he still assumed the villain face. “I…I am here to apologize to you.” “For what?” He Tian asked cunningly directing the conversation. Mo fiddled with his free hands and said, “I acted like a jerk. I know Halloween is important to you.” 

He Tian scoffed. Mo realizing what he said was wrong, immediately tried to remedy the situation. “No, no that’s not what I want to say.” “Mo Guang Shan, if you don’t even know why I am mad, then you and I shouldn’t be together. Let’s break…” “I SAID THAT”S NOT IT!” Mo shouted cutting He Tian mid way. Stunned by Mo’s sudden outburst, He Tian let down his cold act. Mo stared at him, tears hanging behind his stubborn lashes. “That’s not it. I…I know I was being an asshole in this relationship. I am not used to dating or going out. I don’t know what I should do in such situation.” He Tian sat down on the edge of the bed, his heart warming up by minute. 

Once he started, he found that it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Bracing himself, he finally let his heart bare toward the guy who introduced him what love was. No matter what, he didn’t want to go on without him by his side. In order to keep him beside him, he would do anything. “You know I am not good with crowds. I don’t want to mingle with strangers just to have fun. For me, it’s…it’s enough having you and those two idiots by my side.” “I know. But we are not just buddies anymore. We are dating. We are a couple in relationship. Even though we don’t need to flaunt it, I still want us to celebrate mediocre things like Halloween. I want to make memories with you and spend every minute with you.” He Tian said, his voice almost like a whisper, losing the cold demeanor from before. 

Mo nodded, he was doing his best holding the tears back. So frustrating. “…I…I know. I too feel the same. It was not because I didn’t want to be with you that I made a fuss. I am…I am embarrassed.” He felt like a woman. He Tian got up from the bed and walked to him. Taking his face in his hand, he stared into Mo’s eyes. “Then I want to hear you say it. Little Mo. I had expressed my feelings to you over and over again. I think I deserve some confirmation back.” Mo swallowed the nervousness with much difficulty. This guy, if you give him an inch, he takes the whole length. Unable to escape from his hold, Mo admitted defeat. He closed and opened his mouth a couple of time before pronouncing the answer by syllabus. “I…ahem. I too…love you. Yes, I love you, He Tian.” A weight on his heart disappeared instantly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, it was crashed down by He Tian’s lips. He pulled him harshly toward him and plastered his lips fiercely. Mo needed a minute to register what was happening. He suckled on the lips hungrily and pried open the surprised mouth with own tongue. Mo gripped his arms and relaxed himself in his embrace. The kiss was so deep and passionate, Mo felt weak in knees. He Tian didn’t hear the other person’s moans for his heart was too full, too full of happiness and love that he had never felt in his life. He tightened his arms around him, feeling every part of Mo with his own. The two engaged in fiery kisses, they stumbled over Mo’s backpack. It granted them a moment of clarity. “Um…wow…” Mo stuttered, clenching a hand on his shirt. His lips red and puffy from all the kissing. He Tian was also out of breath; blood seemed to be rushing all the way down to his loins. 

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something glittery on the floor. Picking up the pair of white wings and halo, he raised a brow at Mo. Being caught red handed, Mo’s face exploded into red hue. “So you didn’t dislike this after all.” With smirk he played with the halo. “I…well…it’s…” He Tian closed the distant between them in one stride; he was back to his usual self. Putting the halo on Mo’s head, he whispered into his ears. “Since you are embarrassed to go out, why not just wear it here? In front of me.” He teasingly stroked his cheeks, amused by Mo turning redder by minutes. 

Unable to argue against him, Mo meekly nodded. This bastard just wait. He growled inside and made a mental note to bury him once he got out of line. He took the wings from He Tian and put them on but since he was sweating too much, his whole shirt was drenched, sticking on his skin. He Tian smiled sneakily, little Mo is too naive. “You should take off the shirt. Doesn’t it feel uncomfortable?” He gestured, purposely stretched his arms out to touch Mo’s damp shirt. He was already feeling uncomfortable to begin with and when pointed out another, it taxed on his mind and he started to feel itchy all over. But he knew He Tian was one sneaky bastard. This guy must be planning something.

“Come on, we are both guys here.” Mo shot him a glare; he was so not falling for it, not again. But in the end, the comfy won the rational thinking and he took off his shirt. Standing before him half naked with wings and halo on, Mo looked like so pristine, He Tian could feel his mouth water. Feeling the heated gaze on him, Mo’s heart begun to race and he felt tingles all over the skin. He Tian touched his shoulder, gently stroking the collar bone. He lowered his head slowly and kissed his forehead. Mo trembled by gentle touch, he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He Tian traced his lips along his nose bridge and gently pecked at the already swollen lips. 

Such butterfly kisses were so unlike the usual He Tian and the act made Mo’s resolutions trembled and broke apart. He stared back into the dark orbs fiery with lust and his insides too soon ignited. He wanted more. He leaned in and kissed He Tian. For the first time in their relationship, he initiated a kiss. He Tian pulled him toward and together they stumbled down onto the mattress.

He Tian stroked Mo’s lips and slowly he traced the fingers down his chin, his neck and right down to his naval. Mo shivered from his touch, the places he touched burnt and made him ache for more. “Do you want it, Little Mo?” He Tian kissed his bare chest, leaving kiss marks all over the white skin. Mo writhed under him, his hands entangled in He Tian’s hair. “Answer me, babe.” He nibbled at Mo’s perky nib, hands roaming all over his body. Mo tightened his grip in his hair angrily for teasing him. “Oww, ok, ok. I am joking. I know you want it.” He then leaned in and whispered, “Like bad.” Mo blush so hard, He Tian thought he might explode like a ripe tomato. 

Mo tackled him and the positions reverse. He straddled He Tian, arms propped up each side of his head. Both were breathing hard, sweat formed a thin layer over their torso and backs. Engulfed in lust, the reasonable thinking were out of window. Mo kissed He Tian’s neck, tasting the salty yet sweet taste from soft flesh. He was not used to intimate stuff that all his actions seemed like a cat getting cozy with his owner. He Tian found it utterly adorable and his heart was gonna burst from happiness. He Tian let Mo did whatever he want while his hands worked on removing both of their pants. Only when he felt He Tian’s hands on his buttocks, Mo stopped in leaving hickeys all over He Tian’s neck. 

He felt the chill from exposed skin and the anxiety and excitement mixed, turning him on so much more. He Tian massaged the bare buttocks, enjoying the elasticity of the flesh in his palms, his member was engorged so much , it was a bit hard to stay compose. Mo let out a groan as He Tian’s finger slipped inside. It wasn’t their first time but he was still nervous and embarrassed by the whole thing, he buried his face in He Tian’s chest. He Tian slowly worked on opening Mo’s back, he didn’t forget to caress his straining member in the front. Mo let out moans and he held onto He Tian’s shoulder hard. “Breathe, babe. Breathe.” He Tian cooed the adorable thing in his hand and swiftly he turned the positions. 

“You are so hot inside, little Mo. I can’t wait to be inside you.” His voice was raspy with restraints on verge of breaking. Mo tossed his head up and let out a loud erotic moan as He Tian inserted third finger. He felt stretched to the max and there was an itch inside that seemed to be growing by the minute. He Tian played with his body gently but fiercely, kissing, biting and nibbling on the flesh. He wanted to eat him. His fingers inside mercilessly attacked Mo’s sensitive spot over and over, making Mo let out obscene moans. After a few strokes, he couldn’t bear it anymore. “Enter me.” He Tian stopped in his tracks. 

It was rare to see Mo being honest with his feelings. Not rare, it was never. “Are you sure? I mean…” He was cut short by Mo’s sudden forceful wrapping of his legs around his waist. ‘’I said enter me…” He Tian was stunned but he recovered quickly. Letting out a chuckle, he kissed Mo gently. “Roger that, my little angel. Or devil, if u prefer.” “If you are not going to then….” He gasped loud as the air was knocked out by He Tian’s sudden thrust. It hurt so much, tears trickled down his cheeks and for a moment, he couldn’t make a sound. 

He Tian let out a moan, the fire inside was enough to melt him. He didn’t move but stayed still, allowing Mo to get use to it. “Little Mo, are you ok?” he wiped the tears away and stroked his face lovingly. Mo nodded, pain was slowly subsiding and it soon started to stir inside. Seeing the change in his expression, He Tian started to move slowly. Enjoying the person under him moaning in pleasure as he did so. The room was soon filled with the sound of two people moaning, harsh breathing and sound of flesh slapping against one another. 

The night of Halloween was filled with ecstasy and over flowing emotions each had for another. Through the bodily act, they reaffirmed their feelings. Serenaded by the city lights from a far, their affair ended with gentle romance. Mo fell asleep in He Tian’s arms, hugging the other person with genuine honest adoration that he wouldn’t usually display when he was awake. He Tian too fast asleep soundly wrapped in Mo’s embrace, his usual stern face losing its defense, sedated by the mutual love shared between the two.

Next morning

Mo woke up, blinded by the light from window. He got up, rubbing his eyes sheepishly. His whole body hurt, especially below waist, annoyed he glared at the culprit beside him, sleeping soundly and cursed him inside. He wanted to head to bathroom but unexpectedly, pulled back by the devil himself. “Morning, where are you going?” Still not getting used to the intimacy, Mo’s ear turned red. “To the bathroom, obviously.” He Tian kissed his ear lobes, making Mo’s heart race in early morning. Too early for this. 

He struggled to get out from his arms and sat up straight. Almost immediately, his eyes widened as the memories from last night flooded back in. “Shit, we forgot the party.” He Tian stretched his arms and yawned. “Who cares? I had my Halloween wish. I get to spend time with you.” Even though the sentence made him all fuzzy inside, he knew there was a problem. “Jian Yi and Zhang Xi Xi. They gonna ask why we weren’t there. What the hell am I gonna say?” he scratched his hair in frustration. He Tian laughed and smirked evilly. “How about Little Mo love me so much, he couldn’t bear to part with me a second and he was being a total angel about it?”

Hearing him talked erotically made Mo blushed hard and out of embarrassment, he kicked He Tian off the bed. “Oww, you are so cruel. I am hurt.” Mo wrapped the blanket around his body and trudged toward the bathroom. “I don’t care.” He Tian got up and smiled widely. “Don’t you love me?” Mo shouted from bathroom. “No, I don’t. I hate you, bastard.” He Tian jogged toward the bathroom, “Come on, baby. Say it again. Wait, I will take bath with you.’’ Alarmed, Mo tried to close the door but he was too late. Several loud crashes and curses came out of the bathroom and soon followed by laughter. 

The night of Ghosts passed quickly like smokes but the feelings still lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Great to see you again. It been a while I know. apologies for those who are waiting. Wouldn't even be surprised if you guys don't even follow this anymore. lol.  
I had major writing block for weeks. But recovered after days for wallowing in self hatred and pity. 
> 
> So I present you guys Halloween special. XDD Hope you enjoy it.   
See you in next one. 
> 
> Also I am now into new fandom. Tv series related. XD will be working on it as well.  
Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Halloween, I wrote this.  
Hope you like it.


End file.
